True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: Travel Report
by Lightning-in-the-dark
Summary: Dr. D's report was the one that no Killjoy wanted to hear, especially Party Poison. Once they'd lost contact, the team found his brother's car had been turned into a flaming wreck and thought the worst. But what really happened to Jet Star and Kobra Kid?
1. Start the Sequence

**LITD**: **Howdy randoms of the fanfiction world. I am back with yet another fic that I dedicate to the awesomeness that is My Chemical Romance :) I got this idea from the Travel Report in Danger Days when it tells us that Jet Star and Kobra Kid have been ghosted, but since they were in Sing I thought I would make a fic about what actually happened to them. Hopefully you will all enjoy and if not...well, then keep it to yourself. Deal? ;)**

**If I make any mistakes please don't hesitate to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danger Days...damn...**

**I have to start off with saying that the start reminds me of a futuristic version of The Ghost of You...opps. And by the way, Kobra Kid has a car...just saying ;P**

**Enjoy Killjoys! Storm Gauge signing off...That's my Killjoy name btw XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Start the Sequence<strong>

**Prelude**

Darkness. That is what night is suppose to represent. However, tonight was different. _Too_ different.

All Party Poison could see was light. Not just any light though, but flames. Fire spilled out of what looked like a metal frame, but the fire was so intense it was hard to identify what the flames had consumed unless you scan it intently. He didn't want to even look at it, if it confirmed the worst. But he did. In his mind, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew that it was Kobra Kid's car and with him nor Jet Star in sight

Somewhere in the background he could hear Fun Ghoul shouting something, but couldn't register what was being said. Everything just went numb as the Killjoy stood there staring at the fire ball that used to be his brother's car. In his hand was Kobra Kids' bandana, the yellow material that, at one point seemed so unimportant, so small, but now that was all that was left of him. A memento, nothing more...

That thought set Party Poison off. Tears began flow and his teeth clenched. Childhood memories tore through the red headed Killjoy's mind, but then he realised that that was all he had left apart from the material crumpled in his hand.

Dropping to his knees he let the devastating fact sink in.

They were gone...

Jet Star was gone.

Kobra Kid was gone. His baby brother was gone forever...Party Poison would never see him again...

_Gerard_ never felt so alone...

"MIKEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>11 hours earlier<strong>

"I suppose it's our turn to look for food and stuff today." Kobra Kid announced out loud as he slumped tiredly into the booth next to his brother, Party Poison, who was picking at the mush that they had to call food.

Jet Star, who next to Fun Ghoul on the other side of the booth, groaned and smacked his head off of the table. "Damn, I was looking forward to a lazy day today." He grumbled, his voiced slightly muffled since his head still rested on the table.

Ghoul nudged his neighbour hard in the side, nearly forcing him off of his seat. "Lighten up, besides you can sleep all day tomorrow." He smirked as he was glared at.

"Now, now children. No need to fight." A new voice announced another presence in the diner. Dr Death Defying strolled into the room while grinning at the bickering pair and he pulled a free chair over to the booth. He laid out a map that had a large number of bright red crosses over names of the towns they had already visited. "Right, it seems like the closest town that we haven't searched is that one." Dr. D said, pointing to a town called Palto.

Fun Ghoul whistled and sat back with his hands behind his head. "That's still pretty far. Have we really searched that many places?"

"'Fraid so. You've gotta remember, this shit started over seven years ago." The DJ stated in a monotone voice, a hint of pain could be heard as he spoke.

2012 was the year that _no one _spoke about. It was almost like a taboo nowadays.

"Well," Jet Star suddenly started, rubbing his hands together as he stood up. "The sooner we get started, the sooner we get back. Right?"

"Suppose." Kobra droned, almost as if he was sulking.

"See ya, little bro. Don't crash." Party chuckled and rustled his brother's blond hair. His hand was swatted away along with a 'get away from me.' which made everyone in the room chuckle a bit. It felt good to laugh since it didn't happen too often, everything now was always serious.

It's what kept them alive. Keeping them sane was another story. That came in the form of a little girl who, while able to defend herself using whatever was available, provided the comic relief the majority of the time by annoying the others and acting like a normal 10 year old.

That was hard to find these days.

"You guys leaving already?" Came a younger voice from the door. Missle Kid, named after her favourite banned artist of that time, stood in the entrance to the diner pouting. "Aw, I wanted to beat you guys at a game of cards again before you left." For a ten year old, she was considered pretty smart...to the dismay of the rest of the group.

"Too bad kid, you can beat us when we get back." Star put a hand on the girl's head as a reassurance.

"'Till then, just kick Show Pony's ass. He's too easy to beat anyway." Party Poison added behind them with a cheeky smile while the rest waited for a response.

"Hey, I heard that!" Yelped a frustrated voice from another room. Everyone laughed when they heard him.

Once everything died down, Jet Star and Kobra Kid left the diner in the blond's new car which they had found during the Killjoys' last search about eleven days beforehand.

But for once, they didn't look over their shoulders or use any caution as they accelerated down the long stretched of road. For once they felt fine. Free...

However...

This would cost them. That one small lapse in concentration would cost them very dearly for one simple fact...

They didn't know they were being watched.

Not too far away from the diner, behind the rocks, a radio crackled to life. "_Team B in position._"

As he watched the vehicle speed off leaving a large trail of dust in its wake, the Exterminator in charge lifted the radio to respond. "Change of plan. Team B split off and track that vehicle down. We only need one of the vermin so the two in the car are no use to us."

"_What are your orders sir?"_

"Simple. When you find them, kill them."

* * *

><p><strong>LITD: Now, I know this is short, but its only the beginning and I've got the whole fic thought out with some time to write it so the length between updates shouldn't be too long. <strong>

**I hope the prelude didn't give anyone hearts attacks ;) The next chapter will be up soon so don't panic and think I just randomly put the end at the start.**

**Also, I've seen that in a few fics people think that the Dracs and Exterminators can't talk. In this they can just to verify with you all.**

**Till next time folks. I am baaaack! XD**


	2. Firefight

**LITD: Woo! Second chapter and I have to admit that I'm quite happy with it considering I don't have any help with this fic...I hope its not showing :S**

**Anyway, thanks to the Killjoys that have read this fic so far! No point in writing if no one is going to read it.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own no one...yet ;P ...I keep thinking that I'm spelling Draculoids wrong -_-'**

**ACTION! (Pun intended) XP **

**Once again, any problems like punctuation or something I've written that makes no sense whatsoever and makes me look like a complete pleb, please tell me and I'll get it sorted right away :)**

**Ta Killjoys! ;)**

* * *

><p>\/\/\

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Though you try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_(We'll carry on)_

/\/\/\

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Firefight<strong>

"Just my luck." Show Pony yawned once the boredom began to settle in, resorting to throwing the walkie talkie, which had been left with him, in the air. It had been just over three hours since Jet Star and Kobra Kid left which meant that the time he had spent on the roof had only been around forty minutes.

_Joy..._

The Killjoy sat perched on a stool that had been left on top of the diner under a small canvas which was now used as the spot for sentry duty. It was handy, but when you're stuck on top of a building in the middle of the desert it wasn't that comfortable.

_God, this sucks._

Unfortunately, Show had drawn the short straw that day and was now glaring out into the vast horizon. Even though the temperature was high, it wasn't as hot as the desert should be because, according to Dr. D anyway, it was the start of March so the length at which the sun stayed in the sky wasn't too long.

A high pitched squeal of joy could be heard from below, putting a faint smirk on the Killjoy's face. _I can't believe they're playing hide and seek without me. _His head fell into his left hand and he let out a large huff of disappointment.

At first Show Pony just stared at nothing, so to pass the time he began to count the number of craters that had been left around the vicinity over the time the group had stayed at the diner.

_Too long..._

Once he got to thirteen, his eyes were drawn to the large cluster of rocks not too far away, but it was hard to look at properly since the heat caused the air to ripple like the water would at sea.

What the Killjoy saw, at first, was nothing, but as he went to scan the area around the base of rocks his eyes caught something shift in amongst the boulders. Something white flashed in his vision, but as quickly as he saw it, it vanished.

_Please be nothing._

To begin with, he stared intently at the spot where he saw the white _thing, _refusing to blink unless his eyes watered with the pain, but after another few moments nothing happened. All he could hear was the wind whistling around him and the muffled voices of his companions below him. Not to mention that his heart thumped madly in his chest.

However, just as he went to look away he saw it again, but this time he knew exactly what it was, whether his vision was marred by the rippling air or not. As the white figure stood up from behind the rocks, Show Pony's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet when he noticed it was holding a weapon over his shoulder.

And it was aimed right at him.

_That's a damn Drac!_

"Shit! CONTACT!" The Killjoy exclaimed through the radio as he turned to dive towards the door that led to the stairs back down to the diner, drawing his gun as he sailed through the air. At the same time the white figure, now identified as a Draculoid, fired, sending an RPG blaring towards Show Pony and the roof of the diner.

"We've got Dracs!" He managed to shout just as he landed and rolled towards the entrance to the roof. He only got a glimpse of the rocket just as it was about to hit the roof. It hit the back edge of the diner, but the explosion was enough to send Show Pony flying down the stairs.

He must have blanked out for a few moments because the next thing he knew was that Missile Kid's face hovered above him screaming something which he couldn't understand since it was blocked out by a weird ringing sensation in his ears.

Suddenly, his senses shot back into action letting him hear the constant barrage of gunfire around him.

"Did you see that? I flew." He found that he was giggling and he grinned like an idiot to Missile, who didn't seem too happy.

"Flew? You nearly landed on me! Now get up you lazy ass!" She screamed at him and began to shake his body, which he quickly swatted away the attempt and tried to sit up. He was too fast, hissing as a searing pain ripped through his head and down his shoulder. Blood trickled through his hair and down the left side of his face, what surprised him was that he didn't sustain a concussion as he realised he fell down the whole flight of stairs.

Or maybe he did, but the adrenaline that was now blasting through his body helped him focus more.

"D! Catch!" The littlest Killjoy yelled and threw the walkie talkie to the DJ, who caught it without fault.

"Missile, is he okay?" Party Poison shouted through the noise, his eyes trained on the multiple Dracs that were trying to surround the building.

_Dammit! This isn't gonna end well._

Before the girl could respond, her injured companion answered for her. "I still look better than you ever will, Party!" Show Pony laughed and groaned simultaneously as Missile helped him struggle to his feet and forced the injured Killjoy into one of rooms at the back of the diner, not before hearing Party Poison shout back, "You wish!"

At that point, the remaining Killjoys had the attention focused on the barrage of Draculoids, the enemies' shots were thrown at them like rain. To say that they were pinned down was a bit of an understatement.

As parts of the walls and furniture were being eaten away around them, Fun Ghoul dived over to the other side of the room where Party Poison and Dr. D were firing at a pair of Dracs that had tried to infiltrate the building from the side entrance, both Killjoys hitting their mark as Ghoul scrambled up and leaned against the wall at the pair's feet.

"There too many of them!" Ghoul breathed, leaping up and shooting another Drac that had managed to get to front entrance.

"No shit! Just means more to kill!" Dr. D smirked. "Hold on. I've got an idea." And with that, the eldest of the group bolted over towards the stairs, leaping over any debris that got in his way.

"Wait a minute! You meant to tell us what that 'idea' is!" Party shouted after him, though without taking his eyes off the battlefield in front of him, aiming at everything that dared to move.

"No time! I'll be on the roof if ya need me!" And with that stated, Dr. Death Defying disappeared up the staircase, leaving Party Poison and Fun Ghoul on the ground floor by themselves.

Each Killjoy began to notice that the number of Dracs had started to dwindle slightly, but that didn't mean they were going to pull back.

Not one bit.

"Got any ideas?" Ghoul asked loudly and fired another shot, hitting a Drac in chest that sent it flying to the ground.

"Only one, but I don't think we can do it now. We're gonna have to flank them, but now that Show's down and Kid's with him, we're too open and I'm worried about the back entrances even though D's on the roof." Party explained grimly and spared a glance to his friend.

They both sighed, understanding that this wasn't going to end well whether they got through this or not.

Until something dawned on Ghoul. "What about the car? We could use that. One drives, the other shoots." He explained quickly.

While it sounded like a good plan, the only problem was that the car itself was at the back of the diner. No one knew if any of the Dracs had managed to slip passed them and were waiting for one of the Killjoys to try to get out through the back.

"We've got no choice Party."

"I know, you go first and I'll cover you. Go!" Just as the red headed Killjoy finished, Ghoul dashed towards the back of the diner, which unfortunately meant that he had to leave the safety of the walls and out in the open. As expected, the magnitude of fire was now focused on him as he leaped over the debris that had gathered on the floor. Party shortly followed, taking his time to concentrate on aiming at another pair of Dracs that were exposed as they tried to fire at the black haired Killjoy.

Meanwhile on the roof, Dr. D was trying his best to fend off some of the enemy that were further away as he found his finished his 'project' he had hoped to show the rest of the group once Jet Star and Kobra Kid returned.

_Well, they're gonna miss some fireworks._

Picking up the radio, he shouted "Fire in the hole!" through the device, hoping the others heard him, and hurled what he had made, turning to run to the opposite side of the roof once he realised how close it would be once it went off.

Using what few materials he had over the few days previous, he had made a bomb, which was now flying through the air towards a cluster of Dracs that had been closing in on the entrance.

Party Poison saw the device as it was closing in on the group that had almost reached the front door of the diner, his eyes widening when he also noticed how close they had gotten in the short space of time he used planning tactics with his fellow Killjoy.

It also made him notice how close the bomb would be once it would hit the ground.

Party dived to the floor, ending up behind the bar as he fell.

"Ghoul! Get down!"

Not even questioning why he had to, the Killjoy immediately dropped to the floor just as he reached the back door.

It was too late

Before his body could hit the ground the bomb went off, sending an earth-shattering shockwave through the building.

Glass shattered and sprayed into the diner, mixing with the dust and debris that was forced to travel with the blast. The power of the explosion sent him flying out the back, losing grip of his gun and his body crashed into the dirt.

Landing face first in the sand knocked the wind out of the Killjoy and his ears rang since they were exposed to the ferocity of the blast. It took a moment for him to regain his bearings, coughing and wheezing as he turned onto his back. Pain shot throughout his body as he gingerly rolled, searching for his missing gun as he moved though the dizziness from the pain made it hard to concentrate.

Something grabbed him.

At first, his confusion from the dizzy spell, he almost lashed out blindly, but through the loud ringing in his ears, he was thankful to hear a familiar voice.

Party Poison was calling his name when he reached the downed Killjoy, praying that he wasn't hurt too badly from the blast. "Come on! We've gotta go!" He urged, waving furiously over his face to see if he could recognise the fact that he was there.

Ghoul rasped loudly once he felt dust had gotten into throat. "I guess we're not using the car then." He stated through the coughing fit, trying to sit up at the same time.

Party frowned. "I guess not. Come on."

Unfortunately, mere moments before he was about to heave Ghoul back to the diner and out of the crossfire, a noise right next to his head froze him in his tracks. The one noise he never wanted to hear. _Ever._

The signature hum from an Exterminator gun.

The Exterminator in charge had been watching the battle from afar to begin with, but when it looked like the Draculoids were beginning to struggle, he decided to intervene. He didn't care which one it was, their mission was to retrieve a Killjoy for interrogation.

If you want something done properly, you've got to do it yourself.

"Don't move. If you do, you'll be dead before you know it." His monotone voice sent a chill down both of the Killjoys' spines. Party's eyes were wide, sweat dripped down his brow, his breaths were quick and shallow while Fun Ghoul's eyes were focused on another Drac's gun that was hovering close to his face.

For the first time in a long time, the red Killjoy was beginning to panic.

Never had they been caught out like this before.

Never.

_There's a first time for everything...even dea-NO! It won't end this way._

Slowly, the redhead tried to reach for his gun that sat in its holster, but the Leader was having none of that. Using the weight of his own gun, he crashed his weapon into the side of Party's head and the Killjoy's head exploded with pain, his body dropped to the floor once gravity found its grip and pulled him down. Ghoul shouted, but before he had the chance to do anything the Drac smashed it's boot into the Killjoys face and placed it's foot firmly onto his chest after he landed onto his back, the gun back to being threateningly close to Fun Ghoul's head.

Delirious from the sudden jolt of pain, Party Poison's vision wavered and his hearing was non existent for a few seconds, though as his senses returned, he found himself on his back with the Exterminator's weapon just inches from his forehead. His frame stiffened, the weapon was so close Party could see the detail inside it's barrel, its heat radiating onto his skin.

If he wasn't wearing his mask, the pair could've swore the Exterminator was grinning like a cheshire cat. "We have no use for you." He said simply and his finger lifted to pull the trigger.

Party waited...

"Christ!" Someone exclaimed and the gun in his face suddenly vanished, it's holder flew backwards as something hit him in the chest. The Draculoid standing over Fun Ghoul fell almost simultaneously although it was hit on the side of it's head, killing it instantly.

It took a few moments for the pair to realise how close to death they had just been, but their attention was pulled towards the back entrance. Standing there was Missile Kid and Show Pony, who leaned heavily on the doorframe and huffed deeply, both had their guns still aimed at the downed Exterminator.

Party had to take a few breaths to get rid of the shock and to slow his heart rate before he gingerly got to his feet, steadying himself as the dizziness persisted for a moment. He let out a cough and staggered over to Fun Ghoul who held the side of his face where the Drac's boot connected with his cheek. Giving a hand, he helped his friend to his feet and turned steadily towards the two who had jogged over to them. "Report guys, where's D?" His eyes shifted worriedly when he noticed the eldest of the group wasn't present.

"Dr. D was hit by laser fire, but it was only on the shoulder. I gave him some medicine so he should be fine. The other Dracs are gone." Missile stated with a monotone voice, her glare not leaving the fallen Exterminator for an instant.

In the mean time, the Leader gasped as the blood seeped into his lungs which was slowly killing him, but, somehow, he still managed to chuckled.

"All is not lost, this wasn't a total waste. Those two in the car should be dead by now." Everyone froze, all except Party Poison stared at the Exterminator in shock at what he just said.

The Killjoy stormed over to the dying enemy, a deadly intent was beginning to stir in his gut.

Grabbing his deposited weapon from the sand, he pulled the agent, who was still laughing, to his face and pressed the gun to the agent's temple. "What did you just say?" His voice was something that no one present had heard from him before. It was menacing and deadly. Almost feral, something that was alien to them all...even Party Poison himself.

But he didn't care, not if it meant his brother and one of his best friends were in danger.

Letting out a last gasp, the Exterminator, before letting death take him, breathed something that only the Killjoy holding him could hear, something that he would never forget.

The one thing that he feared more than anything in his life.

"They. Are. Dead."

* * *

><p><strong>LITD: So people, this was what happened to the Killjoys that stayed at the diner while Star and Kobra were away to search for stuff. DON'T WORRY! You'll see what their story is next time. Nothing has happened to them...yet...<strong>

**TILL NEXT TIME! ;D **


	3. On A Roll

**LITD: Well, it has been a while, hasn't it? I've just been a tad busy over the last couple of weeks, but now I can finally give you this! Hopefully it was worth the wait ;)**

**Just so you all know, I'm also writing another Killjoy fic that has an OC in it, but I won't post that one until I get further into this one. This fic shouldn't be too long, but you never know. I might catch a plot bunny and make this one long than expected ;) I'll keep you guys posted. Until then...****Onward!**

**Any problems? Just gives a shout. No flames (as I have no beta for my fics) or else I'll give you the same treatment tenfold ;) Don't give what you can't take.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy! Storm Gauge signing off...**

* * *

><p>\/\/\

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home, never coming_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all those things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

…

/\/\/\

* * *

><p><strong>On A Roll<strong>

"Almost there." Kobra Kid suddenly announced, his eyes not leaving the road though a bright smirk appeared on his face. Just to make sure that his snoring companion woke up indefinitely, the blond driver patted his passenger in the face, though his hand on managed to hit it's mark twice before being swatted away.

Jet Star huffed loudly and stretched, letting out the stress of sleeping in the same position that had been building in his joints. "Finally. How long was I out?"

"What do ya mean 'finally'? You passed out ten minutes after we left! I've been driving for two and a half hours." And that long, silent drive had left him tired now. "You're driving when we go back."

"Fair deal." And then the Trans-am went silent, Jet's gaze wandered to the horizon which was nothing, but miles of sand and the odd bit of vegetation which somehow survived the fallout.

Since it was quiet the eldest Killjoy took the time to think over the day and the plan that they had put together. It was a simple one. Go in, take stuff, leave. Not much thought was put into it, but nowadays _nothing _went to plan.

_Karma's a bitch._

The heat, even though they were speeding down the sandy track, was rippling through the air, obscuring their vision if they tried to look further than a couple of hundred meters into the distance. It made them uneasy, but they were used to this by now. The war had made the men strong willed, but even then it was tough for everyone no matter who you were.

"It's too quiet." Jet Star said in a monotone voice, though it was more to himself, he knew Kobra was thinking the exact same thing. Simultaneously, the pair glanced at each other with a slight hint of fear in their eyes.

Something felt off, _very_ off. Both of the guys felt it...almost like they were being watched.

As a precaution, Jet placed his ray gun onto his lap while Kobra held his with his free hand, the other staying on the wheel. The weird feeling was like a sixth sense that Killjoys developed over the years. Either that or they were just being paranoid...

Better to be paranoid than dead.

_BOOM!_

It all happened so fast. One moment they were driving in a straight line, the next an explosion at the side of the road sent the Trans-am flying off the track. The blast was so powerful that the car was blown onto it's side and rolled for, what seemed like, forever. Both of the Killjoys shook violently along with the vehicle's moments as it began to slow. Kobra Kid's head smashed into driver's side window with such force that he blanked out while Jet Star managed to cover his own head with his arms. Glass flew everywhere as the windows started to cave and the contents of the car bounced and smacked off of everything it touched.

It took a while, but when the Trans-am finally came to a stop it ended up landing on its roof, leaving the Killjoys strapped in their seats upside down. For a moment, Jet just let himself hang there contemplating over what had just happened until he realised that BL/ind were definitely behind this and wouldn't be too far away. Sharp stinging sensations racked his arms and his face as he realised that the glass had sliced into whatever exposed skin it had touched. It was painful, but he would have to deal with it later.

He coughed and groaned loudly as he tried to move before he looked over to the driver's side.

"Kobra?" He didn't respond. The blond's arms hung limply from his body and, though he couldn't see where it was coming from, the elder noticed blood dripping from his companion's body, making a little puddle of crimson liquid on the roof. "Come on, we need to go." He tried again, this time shaking Kobra to try and get a response.

When it was apparent his attempts were futile unless he got a real look at his friend's injuries, Jet fumbled with the seatbelt until it finally gave way, but gravity wasn't kind. He crashed onto roof and he landed awkwardly on his right shoulder and felt it give way with a very audible crunch.

All he could do was grit his teeth, now wasn't the time to cry over the minor things. Despite the fact that he had just dislocated his shoulder, Kobra Kid was the one in trouble at the moment.

Jet Star kicked the door open and crawled out into the relentless heat. He took a moment to take in his surroundings and was glad to see that the town wasn't too far away, but when he got to his feet, it took some effort to steady himself, he leaned against the car to catch his breath and assess his shoulder. It was numb, he knew he would have to try to put it back into place or else he wouldn't be able to help Kobra get out of the car.

Jet breathed once, twice and pushed...

_Crack._

A loud shaky groan escaped his lips as the bone clicked back into place and slumped back onto the car. He let himself get used to the pain for a moment, but froze when he noticed a white spec in the distance that trailed dust.

He didn't stay to watch it get any closer. Jet dashed unceremoniously to the driver's side of the upside down Trans-am and retched the door open. Kobra Kid still hadn't moved, but he could hear him groaning coming from the blond's mouth. That's when the elder saw the damage. He had a massive gash that went all the way down the side of his face, the blood still not giving any sign of stopping as it trickled from his head.

"Dracs are coming!" Jet said in a pained voice when his shoulder flared up as he tried to reach the other's belt. He knew that the pain should be worse than it was, but the adrenaline that coursed through his body prevent the majority of it. He would have to suffer later.

"If there is a later." He mumbled loudly as his hand grabbed the button. With his free hand, Jet controlled his friend's fall and dragged him out of the vehicle. Once he placed him against the back door his eyebrows scrunched together with worry once he saw the full extent of the blond's injuries.

Since the glass broke on impact, two notable pieces had lodged into his right side causing Jet great concern.

When the elder Killjoy started to hear the engine of the van get closer, he bent down to get eye level and patted Kobra Kid lightly on his face. "You gotta wake up man. They're getting real close and I am _not _leaving you here, but I can't carry you either."

That's when he finally got a result.

Kobra's closed eyes pressed together when he started to come round, but that's when the agony made it's mark, blasting his frame with a pain he had never felt until now. Without opening his eyes, the blond cringed and his voice cracked. "I feel like I've just been ran over by a truck." He hissed when a sharp flare passed through his body.

Just as Jet grabbed the two ray guns that had been deposited in different places in the Trans-am, he crouched down beside the blond again and put his own weapon back in it's holster while keeping Kobra's firmly in his hand. "Well, we just survived a road side bomb and rolled in a car. You were close enough." He took a quick glance over the top only to immediately duck down again. "Dammit!"

The BL/ind van has almost reached the road.

"This is gonna hurt real bad, but if we don't move now, we're dead." Jet Star announced, all of his usual carefree sounding voice was gone, replaced by an alien voice that even he himself couldn't recognise.

Kobra's eye opened to reveal that they had glazed over with the tears that threatened to spill over simply due to the pain he was in. "We can make it." He said hoarsely, a hint of determination shined through the pain in his eyes.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the elder gripped onto his friend's arm "Right, let's go." Jet heaved Kobra onto his feet, who groaned and gasped loudly at the pain, and they limped towards the cluster of boulders that were deposited not too far away from the wreckage that was the Trans-am.

At this point, the two Killjoys heard the van skid to a halt behind their vehicle, whipping up dust as it stopped, and laser fire was almost immediate. Most of the shots missed the fleeing pair completely since they had lengthened the distance between themselves and the Draculoids, but one shot managed to clip Jet Star's recently repaired shoulder. He stumbled violently, but somehow managed to stay on his feet as they reached the cover of the large rocks.

Jet placed Kobra gently against one and slumped down beside him, growling as his shoulder once again screamed in agony, but for a different reason this time. He placed Kobra's gun onto the floor as he began to inspect the wound–

_BOOM!_

Another explosion, though not as loud, shook the air. Jet, despite the pain, leaped to his feet and peeked around their natural shelter. His eyes widened at what he saw and crouched back down.

"Bastards blew up the car! And there's an Exterminator with them!" He whispered furiously, earning a loud huff from Kobra Kid, who glanced curiously at the shard of glass that was sticking out of his side. Jet noticed that one was missing and quickly concluded that it must have fallen out when they were running.

The younger Killjoy hissed when he realised what it was and dizzily turned his gaze towards his worried partner. The blood that had escaped from his skin when he was still in the car had stained one half of the blond's face and hair, making him look like someone had just ran over the left side of his face with a paint brush.

"You've gotta leave it in or else you'll just bleed out." Jet concluded for him, but he realised that if they didn't get help immediately, he would die anyway.

_Crunch._

Both of the Killjoys' eyes went wide and Jet Star started to turn to follow Kobra Kid's horrified gaze.

It was too late. The Exterminator lifted his weapon and struck the elder in the side of the face, flooring him instantly while Kobra watched his friend crash to the floor. He had lost too much blood from this whole event and, even in this situation, he was struggling to remain conscious.

Jet Star rolled onto his back, his hand floating to where the gun had connected with his flesh and glared up at his attacker. Instead, he would have a staring contest with his weapon which pointed threateningly at his head.

There was nothing he could do. If he tried to reach for the gun in his holster, he would get shot and the other one wasn't within his reach. Kobra Kid was too exhausted from the trauma and blood loss to doing anything and now he had two Dracs aiming their guns at him too.

For the first time, since the war began and he had adopted the name Jet Star, he felt genuinely scared, but the Killjoys glanced at each other with the same look in their eyes. They had accepted their fates.

Ray and Mikey accepted the fact that they were about to die.

* * *

><p><strong>LITD: ...hmmm, well. What can I say? If I say anything I might just give the whole plot of this away. But I'll say one thing: do you really think this is the end?...you'll have to wait.<strong>

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! ;)**


End file.
